Reincarnation
by CsillaDream
Summary: reincarnation - n. the belief of rebirth of a soul in a new body... NatGray;; Other pairings may surface &rating may change (began as K )
1. Intro

/Reincarnations - the belief of rebirth of a soul in a new body/

And thus this is the story centered on Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, mages of the Fairy Tail guild and their previous lives...

What sort of strings keep these two soul bound to always find one another

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see (i.e.: them as pirates/in a circus/famous actors/etc)... leave a review or send a pm. I'm always up for more ideas :D**


	2. A Pirate's Life For Me

**Csilla: First of many (hopefully) chapters :D**

**Reincarnation: Pirates**

( - - - - - - - )

Shackles bound thin and unhealthy tan wrist of prisoner, who sat slightly slumped over as his mind wandered and questioned his life choice thoroughly. Ignoring the spats aimed at him for the brand that displayed, once proudly, on his upper arm; now the brand only symbolized his past. A past he was having a hard time being proud of now that he was locked up away from his lover: the sea. People like him were given an automatic death penalty; people who devoted themselves to being free at sea with no rules but their own. People who were pirates.

"Move it, thief!" The gruff voice of a guard broke the young pirate's thoughts as cobalt eyes wandered past his dirty rosette locks that sheltered his face and to the scene that past him: one of the guards pushing a new prisoner into a cell. Cobalt eyes shut as his ears listened; the grunts behind him meant that the newcomer had been put in the cell beside him.

Slamming the metal bars arose discomfort within all the prisoners as the guard quickly locked the newcomer inside and exited the stall air room. Instantly, other prisoners asked the new guy what he was in for; the rosette listened, knowing he'd just be spat at for talking by the other prisoners.

"...theft," The newcomer's tone as he spoke that one word told the pirate that he had more to say; although it went against what his mind was screaming, the pirate spoke: "falsely accused, right?"

"Shaddup! You damn pirate! No one gives a damn about what you have to say!" yelled one of the inmates making the rosette's features grow dark with regret for having spoken up.

"Now wait! Just because he's a pirate... doesn't mean he doesn't have the rights to speak his mind," Cobalt eyes shot open in surprise; quick intakes of breaths were heard echoing off the walls as everyone seemed surprised by what the newcomer had just said.

"Now listen, newbie... Siding with a dirty crook will get you nowhere in this place," warned another inmate as the rest of them went back to what they were doing before doing the same.

"...but you're right. I was falsely accused," the newcomer whispered as he sat against the wall that he shared with the other's cell.

"..."

"So you're a pirate, huh? Must be exciting,"

"..."

"Not much of a talker," sighing, "but I guess I can't blame you... if everyone treated me like this then I would also keep my mouth shut," shifting to turn around in an attempt to get a glimpse of the other, "but unlike them... I have nothing against piracy," He added, noticing that the other seemed about his age.

"..."

"Still won't talk to me, eh? Well-"

"It was a lot of fun..."

"Was...?"

"There's no way I'm making it out of here alive so it **was** fun while it lasted," He bit out as he curled his fist in frustration.

"Do you regret it? The reason you were caught, I mean" The thief asked, staring at the back of the rosette's head in hopes the other would turn around.

As if reading the other's mind, the pirate turned around allowing the other to see his face even in the dim-lighting, "I don't... If given the chance, I'd do it again" silence fell between them before the rosette added, "Two of my crew members wanted to be able to visit a family member that was getting married... the Anti-Pirate counsel found out and were about to corner and arrest them when I gave myself up, which allowed them to escape,"

"Your crew members? Wait, you're a captain?" The thief stared in disbelief at the teen in front of him, who grinned slightly at his question.

"Yup, you're looking at the notorious Fairy Tail captain, Natsu Dragneel" the mood between them lightened up as their conversation progressed with the thief introducing himself as Gray Fullbuster, a doctor who had been wrongly accused of theft around the city. Natsu learned that the raven had actually been adopted by a former pirate, who gave up piracy to give him a decent upbringing. When the pirate asked who she served under, Gray chuckled, "She didn't serve anyone... She was a captain like yourself... Ur, of the Iced Shell crew" making cobalt eyes widen in amazement.

Natsu admired the way Ur took care and handled her pirates; he had heard stories about her when he was still a deckhand on the Fairy Tail ship before he had become the ship's captain. Their conversation didn't end there; they soon found themselves talking about Natsu's crew and their interesting adventures and later about their own personal adventures.

"So got a girl waiting for you outside of here?" Natsu's question caught the raven off guard for a split second before he calmly shook his head and replied back quietly as the other prisoners slept: "Nah, no girl... no one waiting for me to get out of here,"

"Pity... you seem like the person to have someone waiting... I'm sorry," The rosette lowered his head to hide the sadness in his eyes; he grew up surrounded by the Fairy Tail crew so being alone wasn't something he really understood and hated.

"Don't worry about it, Natsu... so tell me, what was with the whole depression thing you had going on when I arrived? It seemed to me you regretted being a pirate,"

"I suppose a little... Piracy is all I've known... I grew up on a pirate ship because of my father and later was abandoned then picked up by the previous Fairy Tail captain, Markov," pausing to face his companion, "I hate being hated by everyone... No matter where I go... its always the same 'Fuck off pirate' tone from people,"

"Ur used to tell me that the hardest challenge is to be yourself in a world where everyone is trying to make you be somebody else... You shouldn't give up the thing that makes you unique for the sake of pleasing strangers," Cobalt eyes widened as they stared at the male across from him all the while a soft smile spreading across his face.

"Thanks Gray,"

"So how about you," receiving a confused look from the other, "Have someone, I mean... waiting for you?" He added in a hush voice as he leaned closer against the metal bars.

"Just my crew, I'm sure..." Natsu chuckled as his mind wandered onto his band of misfits known as his pirate crew; onyx eyes studied the gleam that appeared in the previous dull cobalt eyes before muttering, "You look cute when do that,"

"Do what?" Rosette locks cocked to the side as Natsu glanced over at the other in confusion.

"Talk about your crew... you get that cute little gleam in your eye," Tanned cheeks flushed bright red as the pirate hoped that the dim-lightning didn't give away his facial expression.

"Blushing now? Hmm, you still look cute when you do that" It wasn't long in Natsu's imprisonment that the rosette learned to grow accustom to the line 'you look cute when you do that' from his raven counterpart. The once lonely pirate, trapped in prison, met by chance the person who would later return to his side.

( - - - - - - - )

**Csilla: Thanks so much for everyone who left a comment with their request ;D**

**&If anyone is interested: a pirate collab-fic that actually inspired this entire piece ;)**

**I'm always open to more... 'cause I can't guarantee that I'll be able to go in order of request XD but I will 100% write them! :D**

**So far the request go...**

Noble & Butler

Vampire & Human

Servant & Master

Rival Athletes

Gender-bent

Student & Teacher

Ghost & Human

Ninjas

Fairies


	3. Yes, Young Master

**Csilla: A new reincarnation of our favorite hot-headed Natsu and cool-headed Gray~!**

**ENJOY! :D**

( - - - - - )

Cobalt eyes watched closely from above as his new butler moved gracefully across the floor below him; the unfamiliar raven didn't show any signs that he was struggling as he worked like a well-oiled machine. Soft footsteps moving about behind the cobalt-eyed teen made him clear his throat as he asked, "Who is the new guy?"

"A-ah! That would Gray Fullbuster, young master" The passing by maid politely responded as she stopped for a moment while carrying a small pile of folded clothes.

"I see... What has he been put in charge of exactly?" Natsu asked the maid as he continued to gaze at the hard-working individual.

"I believe Markov said it was you, young master"

"Have Markov come to my quarters pronto, Wendy" And with that the maid hurried off to place down the folded laundry and pass along the message to Markov, the head butler in the mansion.

-** Natsu's Quarters **-

The rosette sat behind his large dark oak desk with various papers scattered about as he read over the one in front of him just as a loud knock echoed off the door. After giving the visitor his command to enter, Markov stepped inside and walked up to the young man politely stating, "You wanted to see me, young master"

"Yes, Markov... I hear from Wendy that we have a new butler, is that correct?" Tanned hands folded together as he stared over at the well-dressed older man.

"It is,"

"And is it also true that he's in charge of taking care of me like Loki had been previously?"

"Is is,"

"So why is it that I have yet to see him doing anything for me?"

"I wanted to have him get the feel of the house, young master before stepping into your presences,"

"I see... I want him to start on the job he was hired for... send him here right away"

"I understand," With that Markov bowed his head before being excused by Natsu with a simple wave.

It wasn't long after the old head butler left that a shaky knock sounded off the door, the rosette knew without a doubt it was the new butler; the young master cleared his throat before speaking with an air of superiority: "Enter,"

Cobalt eyes studied as the door slowly opened and the raven-haired hard-working individual stepped inside the velvet cloaked room. Natsu scooted his seat out as Gray stepped forward; with one swift pull, the rosette noble sent the red velvet curtains flying away from the middle, which enveloped the room in the bright sunlight. The raven's eyes squinted but quickly grew accustomed to the bright lighting as his new master turned around to face him, "So I hear you're the new butler,"

"Yes sir-"

"Don't call me 'sir',"

"I apologize, young master" Gray bowed before continuing as he put his hand over his chest, "My name is Gray Fullbuster, young master"

"Gray, you have been put under my order here at the Dragneel Mansion... Being put in as my personal servant is a rarity at best for many so I will only warn you once: 'Do you best or you will be forced to leave'," Natsu spoke in a stern voice as he stared at the butler before him.

"I understand, young master" The raven bowed, waiting for the rosette to give the word to dismiss him; Natsu spoke a soft 'dismissed' before moving over to one of the massive bookcases framing the walls on the room.

The butler lifted his head once the words had left his master's mouth but upon raising his head he saw the young male fall forward; without hesitating rushed towards the falling youth, reaching his arms out and narrowly catch the falling weight. He yanked his arms back, pulling Natsu against his chest in one fluid motion. Cobalt eyes slowly opened when no pain erupted on his back and the first thing they noticed was the dark blur in front of him. The blur was close. Almost right on top of him. As the blur and his surroundings focused, the first thing he saw was concerned onyx eyes staring back at him; a light dusting erupted across tanned features as the young noble stared back at his new butler in admiration. He knew that any of his butlers/maids would catch him but none of them would have held him this long. Or like this. All of them would have removed their hands the moment he opened his eyes but why was Gray still holding him?

"You okay, young master?"

"-tsu," earning a curious look from the other Natsu repeated himself, "Call me, Natsu... you're my personal servant. Might as well get on a first-name basis," The rosette pushed himself onto his own two feet and away from the raven, listening as the butler replied with a coy: "Understood... Natsu," causing his face to burn a darker red.

Maybe this butler would fill the empty holes left behind when his father disappeared; maybe Gray could be the one to make life at the mansion not so dull and mundane. Just maybe...

"Oh and before I forget, you're meeting with Mistress Lucy is still on so don't make me drag you" Maybe not.

"I don't wannaaaaaaaaa,"

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: Keep adding ideas to my little pot of ideas XD**

**I love all your request for their reincarnations~ :3 I hope to write them all 'cause I LOVE THIS PAIRING! *U***


	4. Never Pick Up A Stray

"...unless you're ready to be owned by that cat."

**Csilla: Okay~ Another request has been filled!**

**Disclaimer: (I must say, its been too long since I put on up~) I do own the name of the raven-haired characters from the following: Avengers / Sword Art Online / Naruto / Ao no Exorcist. Though I wish I had partial custody of most of them.**

**Enjoy~**

( - - - - - - )

Rain. Bored lifeless cobalt eyes watched as the steady 'pitter-patter' made its presence known to the stone window sill to his right; the teen didn't even bother to listen to his teacher as the man went on... and... on about things he already knew about. Rosette locks perked at the sound of the bell dismissing his awaiting classmates and himself from this imprisonment; cobalt eyes glanced upwards upon reaching the school's steps, which luckily were planted under a large bright red awning, and watched for a moment as raindrops fell in front of him re-thinking hard on the things that had happened in his life lately...

First his best friend, Lisanna moved away to Edolas;

Next his father was deeply investigating a case leaving him home alone;

His grades, to-date, weren't the best;

His girlfriend had broken up with him because he was too dull to be around;

And finally it hadn't stopped raining since lunch - "Just great," the rosette mumbled thinking how his umbrella must be enjoying the warmth and dryness of his bedroom before he stepped out from the protection of the awning.

He raced away Magnolia High School, ducking under any awning beyond the gates, where he would catch his breath for a bit before running back into the cold misty downpour. Natsu noticed he halfway home when something caught his attention - a small cardboard box sitting under the awning for the shop next to the one he was currently taking shelter under. The box was slightly soaked at the bottom and the thing attracting the cobalt gaze was the opened dark blue umbrella sticking out of the top; curiosity got the best of the rosette who immediately went over the odd sight. Cobalt eyes softened with pity at the contents of the box: a small raven ball of fur curled up in the corner of, what looked to be, a large folded white blanket.

"poor thing," Natsu's comment woke the petite kitten, who quickly rose to its feet and hissed at the stranger before him; the teen noticed the sign on the other side of the box - 'Free Kitten;; needs good home'.

"C'mon... I know a place for you," Ignoring the obvious displeasure from the kitten as he picked it up followed by the umbrella; the duo quickly arrived at Natsu's home.

"Alright, quit biting me" Tan hands put the feisty kitten, who had been biting of his fingers the whole trip home, down on the dry wooden floor before putting his hurt finger in his mouth.

Natsu kicked off his drenched shoes before pulling his wet socks off and flicked a switch letting the room to be filled with more light; the rosette headed into the kitchen hearing a soft pat-pat behind him. Glancing down he saw the raven kitten following him before realizing he had been caught then he quickly sat down and looked away.

'Tsundere kitten,' The thought made a smile break out on his tanned features earning a curious look from the black ball of fur sitting in front of him; Natsu reached down and ruffled the fur on the kitten's head as he chuckled, "Ain't you a cutie when you're not hissing at me~"

If cats could blush then this kitten was completely red in the face; the male kitten shook its head away from the warm tanned hand before looking away. Something dawned on the teen. He hadn't named his new kitten yet.

"I should probably come up with a na-Huh?" A swift glare from the small feline didn't go unnoticed as Natsu added, "I mean we, right?"

The kitten's eyes softened as his new owner padded down the halls with the feline in pursuit; curious eyes wandered around the new room it had entered.

"Well, this is my room," waving his hands in the air before adding, "You're welcome to sleep here, uh... Loke?"

The kitten's eyes glared.

"Kirito?"

Nothing.

"Rin?"

Still no change.

"Umm... Sasuke?"

A paw stepped forward as if to pounce (and probably attack) the teen before him.

"I 'unno then... Gray?"

The kitten's body and eyes relaxed before it 'meow'd happily and jumped onto Natsu's mattress; tanned shoulder sagged as he chuckled, "You're a weird one, Gray. Weird but cute," and plopped down beside the kitten.

Gray climbed up onto his owners lap before rubbing its head against the rosette's torso; the teen gently stroked the kitten's head as a small soft smile spread across his face.

"Such an affection kitty, aren't we?" cooed the rosette as he pet Gray's head, earning a soft purr from the other who leaned up into the tan hand.

The silence that fell between them began as a comforting one before depressing thoughts mixed into comfort; onyx eyes stared up at its owner in curiosity for the strange feelings that were oozing out. A concerned 'meow' followed by a hesitant pat with a paw stretched up to the highest point they could reach: Natsu's chest. Said teen glanced down and his smile, which had dropped during the silence reappeared as a smaller more pained smile as he spoke: "Sorry about that, Gray... I guess being here all the time alone gets pretty depressing but," scooping the kitten up his arms before lying back on his bed, "I'm glad I picked you up today... I don't know about you but I hate the rain... It makes the emptiness of the house worse,"

Tan eyelids closed gently as a bundle of warmth curled up against his owner's chest - rain always makes cats sleepy... and Natsu too.

( - - - - - - )

**Csilla: Short, I know but I wasn't sure what else to really do...**

**So again, any and all request are welcomed :D**

**I think the next one posted is: Student and Teacher (-almost done it-)**


	5. Burning Up Tonight

**Csilla: ****I hope this makes you laugh/chuckle/or even giggle because this is unlike the ones previous to it (100% PURE CRACK)**

******Warning -this fic includes high levels of concentrated crack (practically pure)-**

( - - - - - - )

**Reincarnation: Fire Fighters**

**Gray's POV:**

Demons exist. I swear it on my soul and on the scar on my forehead that what I saw was a demon. One surrounded in flames but not burned by the intensity. It was on a night much like tonight where I first encountered the fiery being...

**January 20th, 2012 (almost 11 months ago)**

The snow blanketed the ground in a thick cover; even the streets held an inch or two of the snowy blanket on top of it but as the snow continued to fall: a fire erupted at an apartment complex, which had been known to be a hang-out for juvenile delinquents. I was on-duty at the firehouse, having no where else to really go at that time - my girlfriend and I had just broken up right before the Christmas holiday. So when the bell sounded, I quickly put on my gear before climbing into one of the trucks to go out. The complex was about a few miles away and with the snow on the streets, we were all hoping to get there as soon as we could so no further injuries. Once we had stopped, the fire was still ablaze and not at all affected by the snowy weather; we were all immediately instructed what to do. I headed into the building upon hearing from a mother that her child was still inside; under the heavy clothes I headed up to the floor she had spoke of. I called out, hoping the child would respond but nothing...

"IS ANYONE HERE?" I hollered, peering around in case the child was lying around unconscious somewhere close.

No one instead I heard a coy voice say as if right up against me, "No one's in here except you and me,"

Swinging, which was hard to do in my outfit, around I saw a male (my age) standing a few feet away from me and in the midst of flames; I immediately went over to him, "Com'on... It isn't safe," holding out my hand towards him.

The teen merely chuckled before grinning as he spoke: "You idiot, flames can't hurt me!"

Figuring he was just an idiotic teen high on some sort of hallucinogens, I tried to reason with him: "Okay okay... You're right so come with me,"

"You don't get it, do you? I ain't some 'high-off-crack' teenager,"

"Huh?" I stared as the other walked over to me through the blazing fire without burning as he spoke, "You know, staying in here will only further to kill you,"

The building crumpled behind him as I yelled, "Then come with me!" which seemed to make the other jump back a little in surprise before he also yelled back at me: "You idiot, fire doesn't bother me! Imma-"

I never heard what he said he was because the next thing I knew it was black and then I was waking to the relieved faces of the other firefighters; I shot up asking in a dry, hoarse voice: "What about that child?"

"What child? No one said anything about a child being in there... And we saw no one when we relinquished the fire," Lyon, a firefighter and my best friend replied rubbing my back as another offered me a bottle of water.

"Huh?" I stared at the ash remains of the burned apartment complex.

**Present (December 18th, 2012)**

I ran a shaky hand through my hair; at the time I had no idea who (or even what) the other was - hell, I came up with the demon-thing when nothing else could be explained. Snow drifted around me as I breathed in the cold December air before a shiver ran down my spine causing my arms to wrap tighter around me. Small puffs of silver mist floated in front of me as I slowly exhaled; I hadn't seen any fires that even compared to the one from 11 months ago and a part of me thought I might never again. The tranquility of the winter air was pierced when I saw a building light up in flames; I ran down the street and as if deja-vu the fire up close looked very much like back then - Could it mean?

I heard a weeping mother beside me sobbing about her son still being inside, without hesitation I threw off my coat and ran inside. I called out for the child, silently glad this building only had three floors; again no one replied back. More feelings of deja-vu washed over me -or maybe it was just the carbon monoxide talking- as I ran up the last staircase calling out for the child.

"You may really be an idiot," Turning to my left, I stared at the familiar source and without the ability to stop it: I smiled when I laid eyes on the same male from the beginning of the year.

"I found you,"

"What the hell are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Trying to find you, bastard!"

**Normal POV.:**

And just like 11 months ago, the other was taken back slightly from the outburst from the raven; instead of staying away, he walked closer to him muttering: "You stupid, stupid man... Why would you keep searching for me?"

"Because like a moth to the flame - I'm drawn to you," Gray's surroundings were starting to get fuzzy but he kept himself balanced as the other retorted, "That's just cheesy... Huh?" The fiery male caught the fainting raven and immediately knew what was wrong.

"STUPID IDIOTIC BASTARD! Why would you rush in here without anything protecting you?" The male growled as he dragged the unconscious male out of the burning building before breaking out in tears.

Gray coughed violently before glancing up and seeing the object of his interest right in front of him, "Finally, I can see you clearly"

Rosette locks playfully stuck out in various directions as tanned arms encompassed him and a harsh voice whispered, "Idiot," which only made a smile spread across Gray's pale face.

"Promise you won't leave me again..." The raven's voice cracked as he coughed to relieve some smoke that had gathered in his chest; he half-expected the male to push him away and then disappear again.

"If it keeps you from killing yourself," putting enough distance between them to place his forehead which was surprisingly cool, "then yes,"

( - - - - - - )

**Csilla: So how many of you laughed/chuckled/giggled? I realize this wasn't the one I thought I'd finish first buuuuut~ the Teacher x Student one is seriously the NEXT one XD**


	6. Hands On Biology

**Csilla: LOL; Another request finished :D**

( - - - - - )

Needless to say, Gray was not surprised that his new class was in complete hysteria when he introduced himself as their new teacher - why shouldn't they find it funny that a 17-year-old was going to be teaching a group of 16-year-old high school students? Labeling the raven as a genius would be an understatement considering he had just finished the needed years to obtain one of many degrees. No matter how many days passed, the student's opinions of him never changed until one day _he_ transferred in...

"Class, listen up! This is Natsu Dragneel... He'll be joining us from now on," Of course the new rosette student stared in awe at the realization that the person next to him was actually his teacher before it dawned on him that he had to greet the class: "Nice to meet you all," with a short bow before taking a seat in the spot that had been pointed out. Gray began the lesson, occasionally pausing to make sure everyone was following along and to answer questions from the hands that had shot up within his lecture.

"Alright," seeing only a few minutes before the bell would ring, "Homework is to read chapter 10 and answer the questions at the end of the reading," The raven announced, ignoring the unity of whines that erupted throughout the classroom - the students had learned not to take their teacher so lightly at the beginning of the year.

The young teacher took a seat behind his desk as the bell rung, dismissing his students to their next class - 'one more then I can eat something' the raven mentally noted before a shadow loomed over him. Onyx eyes glanced up to see the new rosette student nervously standing before him, his features softened as he asked the teen, "Did you enjoy class?"

"Ah... Y-Yeah, it was good considering..." Natsu's voice trailed off as his eyes glanced over to the side and in turn sparking the curiosity of the teacher before him.

"Considering what?"

"I suck at science in general," A tan hand reached up to scratch its owner's cheek in embarrassment causing a small smile to erupt on Gray's face before responding, "I'm guessing we're a little ahead of what you were being taught, huh?"

Y-Yeah,"

"How about I tutor you? I have a free time next period so how about you just bring your lunch here and I'll just help you with science,"

"R-Really? Yeah! Could you?" A bright grin broke out onto the rosette's face and grew larger (if possible) when Gray nodded his head.

Their conversation ended with that as more students walked inside the room; Natsu excused himself before leaving to attend his next class as the raven took his spot in front of the class. The class flowed by smoothly and soon Gray was watching his students race out of the room, leaving him to a silent classroom and his lunch but not for long...

"erm... Fullbuster-sensei?" Onyx eyes glanced over to see the new transfer student standing in the doorway of the classroom as if waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in, Natsu" He motioned for the other to enter before retrieving his lunch from the bottom drawer of his desk then turning to the other, who had taken a seat at one of the desk.

Gray walked over and sat in the chair in the desk in front of the rosette student; "So where did your previous school leave off?"

"A-um... We had just started meiosis, I...think..." His attention was diverted to the snickering biology teacher in front of him, who immediately turned away as he remarked between each burst, "It's... n-nothing... just... a-a litt-tle... surprised," before regaining his composure only to see a pout that had formed on the student in front of him, which sent him back into his previous snickering fit.

"What's so funny, Fullbuster-sensei?" Natsu asked, growing a little irritated with the other with each passing moment.

"Gray," earning a confused look, "Call me, Gray... Fullbuster-sensei makes me feel like I'm an old adult already," chuckling a little, "I mean, I'm only a year or so older than all of you" His later addition made cobalt eyes almost fall out of their sockets as the rosette stared with a slack jaw.

"How is that possible?"

"Simple. I'm a genius,"

A staring contest began for what seemed like forever before onyx eyes broke away to take a much needed bite from one of rice balls; "So are you gonna tutor me or not, Mr. Smart-ass"

Cobalt eyes widened as the words left his mouth, watching horror as his teacher turned to him with an amused look flickering in his eyes before retorting, "Smart-ass, eh? Very well," before he began discussing the chapter on meiosis.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Wait a moment! I don't get it!" Natsu whined, putting his head down on the desk next to the remains of his former lunch.

"Which part?" A patient raven asked, staring down at the wasting-away male, who groaned: "Everything... ugh, I hate not being-"

"What kind of learner are you?"

"Huh?"

"How do you learn the quickest?"

"Oh... er... hands-on," Natsu muttered, hiding his face from Gray's curious gaze that coyly responded: "Well, I guess I better fix the way I'm tutoring you now..."

Lifting his head, the rosette stammered: "W-What d-do you me-mean?"

Deadpanned onyx eyes stared before a smirk broke out, providing light to filter into his eyes again: "Instead of preaching it with my voice, maybe I should try with my body"

"P-P-Perverted T-T-Teacher!"

"Ah Ah~ Aaaah... I'm only one year older than you so technically I'm not a teacher," leaning in towards the blushing rosette, "I'm just Gray," His voice had dropped to a hush whispered before he nibbled a little on the other's ear, which practically made Natsu melt in his seat.

"And you Natsu, we'll have me as a personal tutor so I can give you the hands-on teaching you need~" Natsu gulped as Gray's voice came out in a husky whisper.

It was likely to be a long year for him...

"Ev-every day yo-you're gon-gonna -"

"Yup... every day,"

A **very** _very_ loooooong school year...

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: I love writing these~ XD**

**They always range from pure inspiration to pure crack (I think I might be getting drugged by my boyfriend - I'm always filled with SO MANY FEELINGS) **

**Tumblr has infected my creative mind with its porn XD**


	7. What Can I Get You

**Csilla: This turned out to be more of a friendship than a romance oneshot but its still fluffy~ :D**

( - - - - )

"Natsu, can we switch tables please?" Rosette locks looked over at his best friend, and co-worker, Lucy in curiosity that later morph to disbelief as he muttered, "Another cute guy you want to wait on?"

"Ah~ haha… You caught me," She playfully stuck out her tongue as a light dusting appeared across her cheeks.

"Did you forget already how pissed Fried was last time we switched tables and things got all messed up?" Natsu reminded her in a stern voice as he fixed his uniform and hair.

Last time the duo had switched tables because of a 'cute guy', Natsu was stuck with a very angry table of housewives who had been waiting for him to take their order. There was a certain order and it wasn't his fault that he almost always (at least daily) waited on a table with a cute guy; that table was always up for grabs although Lucy was usually the one who tried to grab it first.

Grabbing a small pad of paper and a pen, Natsu approached the table with his new customer: an untamable raven-haired teenager with a bored expression on his face as he stared outside the window. Clearing his throat to gain the customer's attention, he asked politely: "What can I get for you, sir?"

"Hn… Oh," locking gazes with the rosette standing before him, "Ah… A coffee, I guess"

"Anything else?"

"Not at the moment,"

Nodding his head, Natsu muttered a quick 'be right back' before turning on his heel to check up on the other table he was waiting on then onto the coffee pot behind the counter. Onyx drifted their gaze back to the scenery outside; meanwhile, the rosette waiter stepped into the kitchen to fetch another table's food when Lucy bombarded him with pleas: "C'mon Natsu~ You saw for yourself... He's really cute,"

"Yeah so? He's not worth getting lectured by Fried again," before she could chime in, "for me, that is..." The rosette knew his friend was willing to get fired just to wait on all the cute boys that entered the cafe but sadly for her: he was not!

Lucy pouted before going along with her work, leaving him to sigh in defeat before grabbing a clean coffee cup from the cupboard and mentally thanking Lisanna for starting a new pot of coffee as he poured some into the cup.

"Here you go," watching as the onyx eyes gazed down at the steaming cup before asking, "Can I get you any sugar or cream, sir?" Although it felt still felt weird to refer to someone as 'sir' or 'madam', Natsu bit back his discomfort as he waited for a response.

"Ah... n-no thanks," Something shifted uncomfortably inside him at the sound of the other's voice; he was used to helping his co-workers out with their problems enough so that he could pick up when something was bothering customers.

"Can I get you anything else? Something to eat perhaps?" The rosette pushed on, not wanting to leave the other there alone.

Onyx eyes glanced over to the window and with a mocking tone that gave off more than what the owner probably wanted to show, "Well, let's see... someone who actually wants to be around the real me," snickering as he went to inhale the sweet aroma of the coffee, "just kidding~ I'm not hungry but thanks,"

Fumbling in his apron for his notepad, Natsu scribbled a note beneath the bill total before ripping it off the pad and folding it slightly then placing it down. He walked away to attend to his other tables; the rosette felt no regret for the message he had left for the customer and one glance from his cobalt eyes told him that the other had saw his note...

/meet me back here at five/

"I'm ready to pay now," Natsu quickly walked over to the register before Lucy or any of the other girls that gutted for any male that walked in; he asked in a polite voice as he stepped behind the machine, "Did you enjoy your coffee?"

"Yes, listen about that note-"

Taking the cash that was placed on the counter, Natsu smoothly injected: "Because its too late to just walk away and ignore what you said... so I'd like it very much if when I got off work, we could meet up then" before handing the other his change.

"No thanks," Grabbing his change and then leaving without another word, the waiter sighed before going back to his work.

Without any more male teens walking, Natsu's work day sailed to a smooth finish; he was in the back changing out of his uniform and into his street clothes when his ears perked up when he heard the soft gossip behind him: "Ne~ Levi are you sure? That cute guy from before is back!"

"Yup~ Mira told me when she asked, he said he was waiting on someone~"

Could it be? Shaking his head of the thought, the raven had told him that he wasn't interested in his help but curiosity still triggered his feet to leave out the front door. Standing outside with his hands stuffed in his pockets stood one of the cafe's regulars - Loki; Natsu's shoulders sagged as he waved goodbye to the teen before walking past him. On his way past an alley, he was yanked by his arm; cobalt eyes widened at the person before him.

"You came,"

"Yeah... well, when someone offers to hear you out on your problems... I'd be a jerk not to at least take them up even remotely, uh..."

"Natsu Dragneel, and you?"

"Gray Fullbuster..."

"So Gray," motioning for the other to follow him away from the cafe, "want to tell me what you meant by wanting someone who actually wants to be around the real you?" Natsu asked as they walked side-by-side down the street.

"Well, let's say - I have some big shoes to fill and no one wants to ask about my aspirations and dreams," Gray muttered as they continued their journey down the fairly empty streets.

"I guess I can sort of relate to that," pausing in his movement and continued when the other looked back, "so how about I be that 'no one' and ask what are your aspirations?" before smiling.

"Promise you won't laugh," not waiting for a reply before adding, "I wanted to be a pastry chef,"

"Wait! Seriously! That's great~ I'd love to be able to do that but I'm kind of stuck at a waiter position," Natsu scratched his chin in embarrassment after realizing what he just blurted out.

"Wanna go at it together then?"

"That might not be a bad idea," chuckling a little before he wondered, "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"Aside from the much needed confidence boost to disappoint my dad... not really,"

"Your dad, huh? What does he want you to do? Take our his company,"

His joke was cut short when Gray muttered, "Correct,"

"Huh?"

"Ice Make Creations, the leading architectural company-"

"Waaaait! You're the heir of **that** company," silence passed before Natsu sighed, "No wonder you want to be a pastry chef," earning a curious look from Gray, "A pastry chef is something you want to be because it makes you feel like you're being true to yourself,"

The raven began laughing; he was surprised that someone he just met by chance had been able to give him confidence to defend what he wanted to do instead of trying to fill in his father's shoes. Maybe something had a hand in him going to the cafe today...

And maybe that same something had decided that Natsu would be his waiter...

Then later would inject himself into Gray's life...

( - - - - )

**Csilla: THANKS KRIS FOR HELPING ME GET TO THIS NICE ENDING~**

**&everyone who has posted ideas/request :)**


	8. Enemies Or not

**Csilla: Just a little warning, I don't own SAO nor ALO (sowwy~)**

( - - - - )

A vicious battle erupted between the Salamander, the fire fairies and the Sylth, the wind fairies; alliances and truces were held in high regard as other races took a side helping anyone from the other side was strictly forbidden and would likely result in death. So when one Undine stumbled upon a very wounded Salamander fairy - the enemy - an internal battle of 'what was right' thrashed about inside the male's mind.

Voices from above jump-started the young fairies actions, the Undine quickly fly away to a safer location; the mossy cave where the azure-eyed teen spent a lot of his time staying away from the war would be his best option. No one would find them any time soon. Hopefully.

The aqua-winged male gathered three candles - one blue, one white, and one pink - along with two sticks of incense, one rosemary and one allspice. He gently set the candles down upon a stone alter in a semi-circle with a stick of incense on both sides; wiping some of the blood of the wounded Salamander on a piece of paper, the young Undine then placed the paper in the center of the semi-circle before setting a quartz crystal on top. Following the next steps in the spell, he lit the candle and incense before relaxing then began meditating inhaling the incense deeply; energy flowed inside him from all around him until his eyes were glossed over. He extended his index and middle finger out to touch the top of the crystal until all the excess energy left his body.

Azure eyes glanced over at the steady rise and fall of the tanned enemy fairy; he would surely be labeled a traitor but helping others is the point behind excelling in healing spells. Cleaning up the candles, incense, and bloody paper he muttered: "Gray, what were you thinking? Lyon is sure to have my head..."

Gray ripped the paper up before stepping outside cautiously and dropping the pieces in the water; the paper would soon break down. Slipping back inside, it came as little surprise when a sharp short dagger was placed against his throat and a low growl ripped from behind him: "What're you up to, sleazy Undine?"

"N... Nothing," He coughed out as he tried to get more air into his lungs; his response didn't go over too well with the cautious Salamander behind him, who barked: "Then why did you save me? What? You don't honestly think I owe you, do you?"

"Because regardless of who you are, if someone needs to be saved," raising his voice, "then they should be saved!"

The dagger moved away Gray's throat as the red-winged fairy behind him relaxed muttering while stepping away, "You mean that?"

Azure eyes chanced a glance back to see curious swirling in dark cobalt eyes, subconsciously licking his lips the Undine replied: "Y-Yeah,"

"Even though you've just signed your death sentence?"

"What of it? Like you said earlier... My race is sided with your enemy so-" His sigh was cut short when he was surprised with: "Enemy or not... Thanks... I promise to keep it a secret," and a wide grin.

"Don't mention it... I only save people who need to be saved," Looking away, Gray suddenly began to feel self-conscious after seeing such a grin on the Salamander's face.

"So what's your name?"

"Gray,"

"I'm Natsu,"

The sounds of war filtered through the mossy growth surrounding them was a reminder that they both should be doing other things; Gray glances past the overgrowth before beckoning the other to follow. Once outside, they flew off heading in separate ways to avoid suspicion; the azure-eyed fairy knew someone (namely Lyon) would be on his case if he didn't show up on the battlefield. Undines were separated into different groups of healers: group A were healers who also excelled in defensive and offensive spells; group B were healers who knew defensive spells while group C only knew high-class healing spells.

"Where the hell have you been, slacker?" An irritated growl later, Gray was trying to ignore the anger bubbling up inside him as he replied: "None of your business, Lyon... I'm here, aren't I?"

"INCOMING SALAMANDERS!" A voice yelled out causing both aqua-winged males looked up as a response but without much space for a counterattack, the two were left with merely flying in opposite directions to avoid it.

"GRAY! WATCH OUT!" The scream had just entered the young Undine's ears when aqua eyes swiftly glanced up just in time to see a fireball coming right at him; Gray lifted his arms to protect himself even knowing it was likely to provide no actual protection.

Time passed but no burns broke out across his skin, cautious azure eyes peered from behind his arms and the scene before him took his breath away - Natsu floated before him wearing slightly charred clothes: "Oi! Watch where you're aiming, dammit!" He yelled back to his comrade before flashing a very short knowing grin then slowly chanted a spell, giving the other enough time to fly back to safety.

"Gray, you're safe..." An Undine healer sighed in relief as the other touched down onto the ground but the unimportant fairy was ignore while azure eyes looked upwards, watching a certain crimson-winged fairy with a small smile on his face.

They were supposed to be enemies...

Not trying to play 'Romeo and Juliet' with a relationship that wasn't allowed...

( - - - - )

**Csilla: OMG! I FINISHED ONE! You guys have no idea how irritated I've been... I've been having so much trouble trying to finish ideas that pop in my head lately! *^* I thank everyone for all the amazing ideas that keep me bouncing around with them ;) &a HUGE thanks to Kris for helping me figure out how to end this~ :D**

**Leave a pretty review~ (or idea)**

**'cause I feed off both! XD**


End file.
